


Thread Count

by MaybeItsJustMyType



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: -- besides Molly's heart, F/M, First Kiss, Fluffy, Sherlock may have stolen something, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 20:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18598633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeItsJustMyType/pseuds/MaybeItsJustMyType
Summary: Gently, she said, “Sherlock, I want a family, I want a husband, I can't find those things when you're using my flat - when you're usingmy bed- as a bolt hole.”He swallowed. “You can find those things while I'm there.”





	Thread Count

**Author's Note:**

> Kiki was heartbroken when this fic was accidentally deleted a few years ago, mostly because she lost the lovely comments that had been left. Shortly before she died she sent a copy to me for beta, but sadly she was never able to post it again. 
> 
> In honour of what would have been her 42nd birthday I'm reinstating it now. Much love and thanks to her beloved sister who gave me permission a few months ago to archive Kiki's work on AO3 for safe keeping, and I hope you'll all join in with me in remembering her today, even if it's only for a little while.
> 
> (And can I just point out that this line: “Don’t say it if you don't mean it Sherlock, you'll break my heart, it's not a game, I'm not an experiment." Was in the original story back in 2015, two years before the ILY scene aired.)
> 
> ~ Aine
> 
> _Happy birthday, darling girl, you are loved and missed every day xx_

**Originally published on 2015-07-05, MaybeItsJustMyType said:**

 

“The lovely and talented Writingwife83 prompted for my 100 tumblr followers milestone:

_Molly comments that after work she has to buy some new bed linens. Sherlock rudely insists that he come with her to get the best kind since he knows she'll go for much cheaper than he'd like, and he cares because of using her flat as a bolt hole. Molly has to endure shopping with him and fluff ensues! :D_

_(non-established Sherlolly & rating limit of T please!)_

  
Notes:

I jumped straight into the sheet shopping, hope you like it!

I hope I don't shock you all when I reveal that I am simply a fan, I don't own anything, all rights belong to Moftiss.”

  
  
_***********_

“Sherlock!” Molly hissed, “You can’t open the packaging!” She looked around to make sure there wasn’t a store employee coming along to reprimand them; no doubt hygiene rules or some such technicality would be cited as a reason to force her to purchase the sheets that she really – _really_ – couldn’t afford.

“How else will I know if,” Sherlock stopped to peer at the package, “ _House and Bath_ are honouring their claim of a minimum 500 thread count?”

He stood waiting expectantly for an answer, but Molly closed her eyes and started counting; for counting to ten silently at this point in time might well save a life.

“Why did you invite me here if you weren't going to let me offer my expertise on the subject? As you can see by the way that I dress…” Sherlock gestured to his suit and coat, looking up at Molly to make sure she caught his meaning.

She stood, hands on hips, a murderous gleam in her eyes. Through clenched teeth she growled at him, “Invited you? I didn't invite you! You invited yourself!”

Sherlock took half a step back. “Considering how often I sleep in your bed…I  _had_  to make sure that you purchased quality sheets. I can’t be expected to access my mind palace lying on those sub-standard, cheap scraps of scratchy cloth you choose to dress your bed with.”

“Really?” Molly stared at him, mouth open, eyebrows raised.  _The audacity of him, spoilt overgrown baby._ “You've never had any trouble before! Besides, we need to talk about you using my place as a bolt-hole anyway.”

Sherlock raised an eyebrow, suddenly still.

She took a breath and blew it out slowly, “The thing is Sherlock, I'm not getting any younger..”

 _“Not getting any younger_ _?_  Are you having some sort existentialist or philosophical crisis? Of course you're not getting any younger! Humans don't—”

Molly's jaw tightened as she cut him off. “You know what I mean!”

He put down the sheets and stood with his hands clasped together in front of him, looking for all the world like a man waiting for the bullet that was surely about to pierce his heart. “Go on then.”

Gently, she said, “Sherlock, I want a family, I want a husband, I can't find those things when you're using my flat - when you're using _my bed -_  as a bolt hole.”

He swallowed. “You can find those things while I'm there.”

“I’m sorry, but I can't, what man is going to put up with up with another man sharing my bed?”

“ _Another man?_.. There doesn't need to be another man sharing your bed.”

“Sherlock..”

“ _No!_   Why not me? Why can't I be that man?”

_“You?!!!”_

Sherlock spluttered, his mouth pressed into a flat line, making his displeasure more than clear. “Now you’re taking it too far. Don't you dare pretend to have never noticed I'm a man. I know damn well you spent years noticing I was a man all too frequently. Am I so undesirable to you now? You used to love me, we  _both_  know you did.”

Molly threw up her hands in exasperation. “You can't…you can't just  _decide_  you want to fill a position as husband and father, you have to be in love!”

“Are you still in love with me?”

“That's not fair Sherlock,” her voice a whisper, “Don’t be cruel, it's not a one way street. Love has to be shared.”

Sherlock stepped toward her and took her hands, “Molly, you really don't know?”

“Don't know what?”

“Haven't you ever thought about why I'm always at your place? Why I don't want you dating other men?” His thumbs stroked back and forth in a comforting gesture while she processed this new information.

Molly's breathing became heavy as she looked at Sherlock, so full of apprehension, “Don’t say it if you don't mean it Sherlock, you'll break my heart, it's not a game, I'm not an experiment, you can't get bored of me.”

“Molly I've known you for nearly ten years, I know who you are and I know what I want. It took me longer to get here, but it was never going to be anyone else.”

Sherlock let go of one of her hands, brushing it across Molly's temple, he ran it from her brow, down, over her cheek, stopping under her chin and tilting her head up gently. Releasing the other hand he slid it slowly around her neck to cradle the base of her skull. He looked into her eyes and waited, giving her time to understand what he wanted to do.

Molly's breath hitched, her eyes wide, her face tilted up towards his like a flower seeking the sun. “Sherlock?”

He smiled at her, “Yes, Molly. Yes.” And as he leaned down, he realised she was straining up on her tip toes to reach him, always thinking of others, the sweetest antidote to his thoughtlessness.

Just before their lips touched he tried to ignore the horrified voice screaming in his mind that if kissing Molly felt just as wrong as kissing Janine had - greasy, strong floral smells that made him queasy, he had liked Janine too, yet still… _nothing – if kissing Molly felt like that she would know, and she'd never forgive him._

The only difference – and it was a big one, he hoped would be enough – was the fact that he was drawn to Molly, he wanted to share her bed, he wanted to touch her, the impulse at times was almost overwhelming to simply hold her hand as they walked, or to pull her into his lap as she wandered past him on a Sunday morning looking delightfully dishevelled.

As their lips touched he sighed contentedly, she was perfect, lips soft and supple, not too small, they fitted against his like a puzzle piece, feeling her answering sigh he pulled away and looked at her with a smile filled with wonder. “Kissing you feels good, it feels nice –I..”

Molly frowned at him, “What the hell..mmph.” Her words cut short as he pulled her into another kiss, this time deepening it, he wanted to know what kissing Molly using his tongue to explore and chase her own would feel like. Judging from the murmurs that followed, it's safe to say that they both enjoyed that little experiment.

***********

The young House and Bath sales assistant had seen more than his fair share of canoodling couples in his few short months at the shop, but this one took the biscuit!

The lady was mortified as the couple left the shop. Her bloke, on the other hand, was strutting like a peacock.

He had picked his girl up and sat her on one of the wooden shelves in order to equalise their height discrepancy and snogged her half senseless right there in the bed linen aisle.

He was a very tall, forbidding looking gentleman, in a long coat, and she’d been a sweet and pretty -  _really pretty,_ he'd thought – woman in a woollen jumper.

The man was cradling the pretty woman's face like it was the most precious thing in the world and kissing her desperately. The woman had the most soulful big brown eyes, and when the man broke their kiss she was panting a little; clearly he had done a good job of kissing her breathless.

A customer standing near the scene started clapping, the man turned and gave a fanciful bow, and his girl blushed from top to toe as she scrambled to get off the shelf apologising profusely.

They had left the store with not one but three sets of sheets, in various hues, as well as four new pillows, a mattress pad, a feather down duvet, and three covers, all top of each range and together cost more than the young assistant made in a month. It was as though money was no object at all to him! And every time the woman would disagree on a purchase the tall, curly haired man would simply hit her with puppy eyes and kiss her again, and each time he did his girl blushed and frowned but then waved him off in a ‘get on with it’ sort of manner. The only exception being when Mr. Tall, Dark and Minted showed her the mattress pad – the kiss and puppy eyes combo didn't work, and the sales assistant was fascinated; it was like watching a movie, what would he do next? But then the gentleman leaned down and whispered something in her ear while dragging his fingers through her hair at the base of her skull. She shivered and blushed and duly waved him off again.

He paid for everything with a platinum credit card that bore his rather posh name – wouldn't let her get her purse out when she tried - a kiss seemed to be all the payment he required. She was still quite pink from whatever he had whispered to her when the gentleman caught the assistant staring. But rather than be embarrassed he merely winked and looked smug.

They left hand in hand, and seemed to be rather in a hurry, he, of course, managed to conjure a taxi out of thin air - further impressing his pretty girl.

There and then the young assistant decided that someday he’d have a girlfriend like that – all he’d have to do was be as suave and sophisticated as that rich, handsome customer, Mr Mycroft Holmes, and he'd be sure to go far in life!


End file.
